Hell hath no fury like a woman does
by newserkzzz
Summary: The story of how Mito came to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and its effects on Hashirama and Mito's lives. In a painful way on Hashirama's part.


My very first fanfic. My thoughts on the battle of Kyuubi and how Mito being a Jinchuuriki affected Mito and Hashirama's lives in... a painful way (mostly on Hashirama's part).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters and settings. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman does_

They say that hell hath no fury like a woman does. The Senju brothers can both certainly attest to that, considering the wife of the Shodaime Hokage and sister-in-law to the Nidaime Hokage can be quite temperamental when she wants to. And that's not even counting the fact that she is Konoha's Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi. As Uzumaki Mito is the very first Jinchuuriki since the Rikudo Sennin himself (not counting the pseudo-Jinchuurikis Gold and Silver brothers from Kumo), it was to be expected that very few had little knowledge, or if any at all, regarding Jinchuurikis. Of course, the one thing and the very first ever lesson to be learned about Jinchuurikis was that you should _never, ever piss off any Jinchuuriki_. Especially if said Jinchuuriki is female. The Senju Brothers learned that the hard way.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Konoha, and the peaceful atmosphere seemed to be a stark contrast to the great battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara at the valley they now call "The Valley of The End" that took place several months ago. Work was currently in progress for the monument being built to commemorate the battle between the two great men who were considered the strongest shinobis of the current age. The battle resulted in Madara's death and the disappearance of Kyuubi. At least that's what the official version was...<p>

During the great battle, Mito had decided to help Hashirama in her own way even if she was told beforehand to stay back at all costs so she wouldn't get hurt per Hashirama's request. Mito, being quite prideful and stubborn like most Uzumaki females were, was rather ticked at her husband's request. So she decided to play her own game in the ensuing battle. Hashirama did say she shouldn't participate in the battle _against_ Madara, but he didn't say anything about allowing her or not to fight _against_ Kyuubi. Seeing the loophole, once Hashirama had managed to get up close and personal with Madara and separate him from Kyuubi, Mito jumped at the chance and came out of hiding from Hashirama's sensing.

'_This'll show him not to underestimate me'_ Mito thought.

"GROAAAA!" Kyuubi howled as he broke free of Hashirama's Wood restraints.

'_Hmm, this isn't gonna be easy'_ Mito mused as she managed to narrowly dodge one of Kyuubi's attacks.

But the shockwave sent her back flying. As she was travelling through the air, she managed to summon the special Uzumaki chains which was one of many of her clan's secret jutsus in time. She then attached her chains to a nearby tree that wasn't destroyed yet.

"Ugh..." Mito staggered, feeling a bit disoriented.

"I hope that's the last time I'm gonna experience something like that." In the slightly far-off distance Kyuubi was still rampaging randomly and seemed to ignore Mito.

'_I have to direct his attention and lead him over to the sealing location'_

Mito then directed her chakra chains towards Kyuubi and stabbed the beast with it. As expected, the Kyuubi howled in pain and directed his attention towards the source of his pain. Knowing she finally got the beast's attention, she then proceeded to escape and lead the beast towards the trap she had laid out for him. As Mito had arrived at the spot she prepared beforehand, so did the beast. As Kyuubi was preparing to flatten Mito with one of its gigantic hands, she had activated the sealing ritual by slapping her hand on the ground and as the Fuuinjutsu activated, a green glow started to appear on the ground and instantly revealed sealing formulas all over the ground. The intricate sealing marks then started to move, as if coming to life, enveloping Kyuubi and paralyzing the beast.

'_What's this, I can't move'_ the bewildered Kyuubi.

As Mito moved into the final preparations, she then used her chakra chains to restrain Kyuubi further.

'_Grr, what is she doing!' _

Mito proceeded to make the handseals necessary and shouted,

"HAKKE FUUIN!"

"GROAAA!" Kyuubi howled and at the same time cursing the woman who sealed him inside her.

After the sealing was completed, all of Mito's surroundings darkened.

* * *

><p>By the time she was awake, Hashirama was already at her side, disoriented and seemed to be clearly weary. He also had a visible scowl marring his features. Mito slowly got up and faced Hashirama.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking!" Hashirama started.

"I thought I told you stay back! You didn't have to involve yourself in my battle!"

"Excuse me? _Your_ battle? Mito snapped back, glaring at Hashirama.

Hashirama was taken slightly aback.

Mito grumbled.

"Why are men all so stupid? Did you really think you could go up against that moron **and** the Kyuubi at the same time! You saw how it easily broke free of your Wood restraints like they were matchsticks! What's even worse is the fact that the beast would've probably advanced further into Konoha while you were busy fighting Madara. If I hadn't been there to stop it, Konoha would've been destroyed by now. "

Mito stopped for a moment to exhale.

"Hashirama, do you know why I decided to marry you in the first place? It's because I knew that something like this would happen. You're always trying to shoulder everything by yourself, never realizing that you've got others you can depend on. You've got your brother, clan members, friends and the whole village. Most of all, you've got me."

"I decided to marry you because I wanted to show you that you can depend on others. Like me. That's what marriage is for. To share with one another and sharing our burdens together. Do you understand?" Mito ended.

It was Hashirama's turn to talk.

"I know, but to me, our battle was that personal. After fighting with each other for so long, eventually, I felt that there was some kind of connection formed between us and that if one of us went down the wrong path, it would be the responsibility of the other one to stop him."

"I'm sorry, Mito. I guess I was too focused on stopping Madara by myself that I became blind to my surroundings. I should've realized that I had people I can depend on." Hashirama apologized.

"Well, at least you admitted your shortcomings." Mito replied.

"Yeah... say, I never knew what happened to Kyuubi. What did you do?" Hashirama asked, wanting to know just how she defeated it.

"That, well..." Mito glanced around the room she and Hashirama was in.

"Could you add another layer of your wood to make this place sound-proof?"

"Why?" this caused to raise one of Hashirama's eyebrows.

"Just do it, please."

Hashirama shrugged and complied. Once the preparations were done, Mito started taking off her clothes.

"W-Wha! What are you doing, Mito?" asked a red-faced Hashirama.

"Geez, don't be such a prude. We're married, remember? If you can't handle this, you might as well say no to any future heirs."

"Anyways, look."

Hashirama looked at Mito closely, trying to notice what's so different about her and not pass out from embarassment watching his wife being half-naked at the same time. As Hashirama's eyes strayed lower, he noticed it.

"Is that... a sealing formula?" Hashirama asked as his eyes was fixed on her stomach.

"Yes..." Mito replied.

From reports Hashirama received, the Kyuubi instantly vanished just like that. When several trackers and consorts arrived at the place it was last seen, they found Mito unconscious on the ground. Hashirama started to put two and two together...

"Don't tell me you..." Hashirama began.

"Yes, I sealed the Kyuubi inside myself. Just like the Rikudo Sennin once did before me with the Juubi."

"W-Wha! That's crazy! We've never had any recent cases like this before! Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's better than it roaming around only to be captured by some unknown shinobi and then use it against us."

"..."

"And besides, you do remember what my clan's specialty is."

"Fuuinjutsu" Hashirama replied.

"Right, and not to mention that most of our Fuuinjutsu comes from the Rikudo Sennin himself. So I can guarantee it's safe."

"But we still don't know how it'll affect you."

"I know, and that's why I'll be careful." Mito replied with conviction in her voice.

"All right, I'll believe in you."

* * *

><p>Several months passed by peacefully, and so far nothing serious was visible with Mito. Although, there were several times when Hashirama could feel a bit of the beast's vile chakra emanating from Mito whenever she got pretty angry. Especially with his gambling habits. It wasn't that Hashirama was a bad gambler, it was the fact that he was wasting his money in gambling dens that ticked Mito off. Money that was earned from Hashirama's pay as Hokage and to be used for their household budget. Of course, luckily for him, he managed to do enough damage control so that he would never lose too much money whenever he's in a gambling binge.<p>

But all that changed on one particular day...

* * *

><p>Hashirama was dilligently working on his paperwork in his office, and he wished that the day would pass by sooner so he could do what he planned for that evening as early he could.<p>

'Knock, knock'

"Enter" Hashirama replied.

"Hey Brother, how's it going?" Tobirama asked while he was bringing in a new batch of documents.

"sigh... my body is so cramped. I can't wait to head over to Tanzaku-Gai later" Hashirama answered while he just finished signing another piece of document. Hashirama was planning to spend the weekend at Tanzaku-Gai. He was planning to arrive there by the evening.

"I really hope you don't. Mito-nee was pretty pissed the last time you went there."

"Ah, but last time was because she was here, wasn't she? I sent Mito out to Kumo to play diplomat. She won't be back until next week. While she's away, I can have fun all I want and she won't be able to know what I'm doing."

"You planned this from the beginning?"

"Yep." Hashirama replied with a devious smirk plastered all over his face.

"sigh... I just hope you don't end up dead for real. I'd hate to have to take over."

"Don't worry, little brother. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Later that evening, Hashirama finished his work just in time and headed straight to Tanzaku-Gai after that. He checked in into the inn and went straight to sleep. The next day, he would have some fun without worrying about an angry wife waiting at home.

* * *

><p><em>The next day... <em>

Tobirama was working on the paperwork that his brother left behind for him and all seemed to go well for the day, until someone knocked on the door of his office.

"Enter" Tobirama answered.

Tobirama didn't know that the person who just entered was the person who was going to traumatize and beat him half to death later.

"Tobirama-kun, have you seen Hashirama? I haven't seen him anywhere inside the village."

Tobirama gulped and looked up to the person who was standing before him.

"Mito-nee? W-what's going on! I thought you weren't supposed to return until next week?"

"I was. But apparently, things went more smoothly than I expected. So, the treaty was finished earlier. All we need now is Hashirama and the Shodai Raikage to meet each other and sign the treaty together."

"I-I see. Good work, Mito-nee."

"No problem. Now back to my question, where's Hashirama?"

"Umm..." Tobirama started as he recalled what his brother asked him to do.

'_if anyone asks where I'm going, just tell them I'm overseeing construction on the monument.' _

"Yes?"

"Nii-san's overseeing construction at the Valley of The End. He says he wants to train there while he's at it and will come back over the weekend."

"..."

"You're lying."

"It's true, Mito-nee! I swear!"

"Don't fool me, Tobirama-kun. I can use the Kyuubi's ability to detect whether someone is lying or not. So I know you're definitely lying. Now tell me, **where. is. he**?" Mito threateningly asked, grabbing Tobirama's collar.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you" Tobirama answered.

The next moment, everyone across Konoha could hear a loud 'WHAT' echoing through the air. At the same time, they also saw the interim-Hokage being thrown across the village with a swollen face and likely several other unspecified injuries.

From the rubble of the Hokage building that was partly destroyed, they could see an outline of something along the lines of a fox with glowing red chakra taking off in another direction.

* * *

><p>Hashirama was currently losing pretty bad at the moment, and he racked up quite a bit of debt. Hashirama cursed. This must be one of his bad gambling days, but today was by far the worst. Hashirama was about to call it quits when someone taunted him to continue.<p>

"What's the matter? The great Hokage-sama quitting? I guess you're not much of a guy after all." The dealer taunted.

If there was one thing that Hashirama wouldn't stand for, it's people calling him a coward. And so, Hashirama decided to continue. A decision he would later regret.

By the end of the day, Hashirama had finally racked up a massive debt. Hashirama groaned. He had to find money, and fast.

'_I think it's time to call it a day, I'll figure out later how I can work off the debt'._

"HASHIRAMAAAA!" a loud screech was heard across town. Only Hashirama knew who that voice belonged to.

'_Mito? Why is she here and how did she find out!'_ Hashirama panicked, and decided to skip town before she found him.

Just as Hashirama was about to escape, Mito had sensed him first. Before he had a chance to react, Mito, with her speed enchanced by Kyuubi, delivered a punch to Hashirama's face and sent him across town and proceeded to throw him around like a rag doll. Hashirama wondered why this time she was hitting hard. Maybe it's the fact that he sent her out on that diplomatic mission to prevent her from knowing. The next thing that Tanzaku-Gai residents heard for the next few hours was Hashirama's screams and Mito's primal roars. This incident later on revealed Mito's status as a Jinchuuriki, although surprisingly, the people of Konoha accepted her and did not see her as the Kyuubi, rather as their protector and saviour for keeping Kyuubi in check.

By the time everything let up and Mito was exhausted enough, Hashirama groaned not just in pain but also because he knew he would be facing imminent death when she sees the huge amount of debt he had racked.

'_There goes my food wages'_ Hashirama thought.

It was like what the Nara clan Head warned him a long time ago. Hell hath no fury like a woman does. Especially when she's a Jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's it folks! Please review this one-shot. It'd be appreciated. Remember, constructive criticisms only! Also, I'd like to apologize if there were lots of mistakes because this is my very first time at writing a fanfic.<p> 


End file.
